Patricia the Matchmaker
by Sailor Water Dragon
Summary: Getting two people to admit their feelings to eachother...Patty style. KidxLiz


"Liiiiiiiiz!"

The tall blonde barely had time to the close the bathroom door behind her before her younger sister rushed over, embracing her in a tight hug, silently sobbing into her shirt.

Liz blinked in surprise, "What the…Patty are you ok?"

Patty looked up at her sister with crocodile tears and a snotty nose running down her face, "Can you help me please? I-I was playing with m-my giraffe and I threw it a-and now it's stuck in the closet!"

"Stuck in the closet?"

Patty stood up, finally letting go and pointed in the direction of the evil closet that devoured her precious stuffed animal, "Y-yeah, the towel closet on the top shelf! I can't reach! Pleeeeaaassseee?"

"Ok ok relax, I'll get it for you" Liz gently pat the short blonde on the head and gave her a warm smile.

Patty's eyes shined with joy, "Yay! You're the bestest big sister ever!"

"Yeah I know!" Liz laughed and gently flung her hair behind her shoulders as she walked off to be the hero.

Around the corner and a few steps later she found the small closet that was specifically designated for towels, conveniently next to the guest bathroom in the living room.

But just as Liz was about to make her heroic act of the day, she found the small closet being occupied by not only the owner of the large mansion but its decorator.

"Huh?"

Death the Kid, although no longer a 'kid' considering he was now taller than Liz, turned though continued to put new towels in their proper place, "Hm? Oh did you need something?"

"What are you doing?"

"Patty took out a few things so I'm fixing it, it was asymmetrical of course" he moved slightly so she could see, every towel was stacked and placed in a perfect symmetrical way, his measuring tape could be found resting beside the left side, where he was currently working on to look like the right side.

Liz fought the urge to roll her eyes, despite the years they had together she couldn't fully get used to his habits, "Right of course, think you can grab Patty's stuffed giraffe then?"

"Stuffed giraffe?" Kid turned back to the closet and looked around, finding no giraffe or any other animal of any kind," I haven't seen it, and I don't see it now"

Liz stood on her tip toes, looking over his head to confirm, there was nothing but towels, "…That's weird…then why did-"

Kid turned around, facing Liz about to move out of her way to find it herself but stopped, "Do you mean that one there?"

Liz turned to where he was pointing to find Patty standing there with the biggest scheming grin on her face and stuffed giraffe in her arms.

"Gotcha!" she cried out in victory before shoving her big sister with all her might.

"Gyah!"

"H-hey!"

Liz slammed into Kid, causing him to fall back and crash into the towel shelf.

"Buhahahaaa!" Patty laughed manically, quickly closing the door before either could compose themselves.

"Ow…" Kid whimpered lightly, he attempted to raise his hand to rub the sore spot on the back of his head after bashing into the shelf behind him but found his arms trapped against Liz's body, which was stuck in between him and the door.

"Wh-what the…Patty! Open this door right now!" Liz screamed.

"Never!" she called out with joy in her voice.

"Patty! What's the meaning of this!" Kid called out, wiggling slightly enough to get one arm free, he grabbed the door knob only to find it locked from the outside.

"Man this closet is small…why is this so small?" Liz growled, fidgeting and wiggling to find some sort of comfortable position but finding it rather hopeless.

"This closet is meant for towels not people" Kid grumbled back., desperately holding in a blush and trying hard to not think about how he can feel every inch of her against him.

"I'll open the door, under one condition" one could practically hear the grin on Patty's face.

"I'm not telling you where my snack stash is!"

It was silent as the "secret" was let out and began to sink in.

"…Well it wasn't that but since you brought it up…"

Liz smacked her head against the door behind her in frustration, "…Crap"

Kid bit his lip, "P-patty, please? It's really…" he gulped,"…tight in here"

"Nope! Not until you two say it"

"Say what? What are you talking about?" Liz growled.

Patty sighed, "Oh come on! We all totally know you two have the hots for each other"

Both Kid and Liz's jaw dropped.

"WHAAAT?"

"So! You two will remain in the closet until you admit it" Patty stood before the door with her hands on her hips and chin held high, proud of her mischievous plan.

"Ha ha… get it? Coming out of the closet? It's funny!" Patty laughed at her own little joke by herself.

"First of all, wrong context, secondly, I'll tell you where my stash is! Just let us out!" Liz called out, avoiding any eye contact with Kid in hopes of making the situation less awkward, not that it would've been difficult, he was looking the other way thinking the same.

The young girl grinned, they were making it just too easy for her, "Aw, you would give up your secret snack stash just to not admit you're crushing on Kid?"

Kid's head suddenly snapped back to Liz, silently asking for an explanation. Liz turned bright red under his gaze, and looked back as though a deer was caught in the headlights.

"N-no that's not…I mean..." her mouth stayed open but nothing came out.

Patty gently tapped on the door teasingly, "Well?"

"There's a hidden door under my bed, the combination is 24, 16, 8!" Liz blurted out, slamming her fist against the door, earning a small yelp of surprise from Patty.

"Whooohoooo!" the young girl threw his arms in the air in excitement and took off like a rocket to her sister's bedroom in search for buried treasure.

As the hyperactive girl ran off, the two locked in the closet were left by themselves. Listening to Patty's excited footsteps disappear up the stairs.

Liz bit her lip, silently cursing herself for enjoying the closeness.

Kid kept his head held high, her low cut shirt was not what he needed right now.

"This is ridiculous…Kid, I'm going to change into gun form, then you can shoot the doorknob, then Patty"

Kid bit his lip, "…Liz…you know I can't do that…"

For a split second she was about to question him before she quickly remembered that there was no such thing as shooting with one gun when it came to Kid.

"…Do you want to stay locked up in here?" she huffed.

"Well…ye-no! No...but…I mean…well…symmetry!" he cried out his excuse, Liz sighed and, again, gently hit her head against the door behind her in frustration.

How he hasn't gotten them all killed because of his symmetry was nothing less of a miracle.

Finally, a few painfully slow awkward minutes later Patty returned with her arms full of snacks, or at least that's what the two assumed as they heard Patty's footsteps and the crackle and winkling of plastic bags, "Wow sis! You've been holding out on us!"

"Yes yes I know it's glorious, now let us out!"

"Nope!"

"Patty that wasn't the deal!" Kid called out, his patience finally growing thin.

"I will kill you when I get out of here!"

"Ok! I'm just gonna sit out here until you two admit your feelings for each other!" with that Patty plopped down on her behind and opened a bag of chips, looking up at the blank door like it were an exciting movie.

"Patty this isn't fair!"

"You both are so stubborn! If I let you two figure it out on your own it will be too late!" she huffed.

The door remained silent, the two within neither agreed or denied it.

"Here I know, why don't you two start by complimenting each other!" Patty suggested, clapping her hands like a small child.

"You must be joking…" Kid slapped his forehead in frustration, though it was mainly to hide the blush on his face that was slowly grower hotter by the minute.

"What's wrong? Don't have anything nice to say about Liz?"

"N-no that's not it! I have a lot to say!"

At this, Liz looked up at him in surprise, "You do?"

Kid's face went from bright red to pale white, "um…"

"Let's hear it Kid" Patty smiled big and listened carefully while shoveling handfuls of chips in her mouth.

"…w-well…you have…n-nice hair, it's symmetrical…y-yeah" he stammered horribly, his throat closing in on itself as her eyes were on him and him alone.

"Oohksh iishs a shhtart, Lisshhh yooour turnnn!" Patty somehow managed to speak through a mouthful of snack goodness.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Liz huffed, putting on her tough girl look though her eyes screamed for help, fearing she would embarrass herself.

"She's not giving up…I…don't think we have any other options"

"Ok…fine…your hair is unique, I really like it" the easy way out was to copy what he would say but the moment her sentence left her lips she instantly regretted it, Kid's eyes began to well up with tears.

Even after all these years the very mention of his asymmetrical hair brought the shinigami to his knees.

"Whoa whoa whoa let me finish! It's different than anyone else's I've ever seen in my life. Hell anytime I see black and white stripes I think of you, it's…like your own look!" she quickly saved herself and him from a panic attack.

He sighed in relief," I still hate my hair and myself for being an asymmetrical trash heap but…thank you Liz" his smile sincere.

"Aw! Ok keep going!"

"You're really great at painting nails"

"You're an excellent sharp shooter"

"You're a wonderful big sister"

"You're a wonderful Death god"

Patty grumbled in frustration, glaring at the door as the two continued with mediocre if not weak compliments to each other.

"Your clothes! You have a great sense of fashion"

"Oh come on, I want something deeper here! I can totally hear you holding back. Come on Kid, tell her why" she demanded.

Kid began to feel his blush return again as Liz looked straight at him, waiting for his answer, "Um…well…I know you like different things, but I can tell, you try to be symmetrical for me…thank you"

"Now we're talking!" Patty celebrated this breakthrough by opening a bag of chocolate pretzels, "Ok Liz! You're up!"

For a moment, Liz didn't even hear her sister, his voice and smile were so sincere, she couldn't recall a time where he had said 'thank you' to her, only her, and truly meant it.

With that, she felt the need to return the favor, "…you've toned down the crazy OCDness for the past couple of years…I know it's hard for you but it's really nice to be a few centimeters too much on the couch or bed"

Kid chuckled nervously, "You have no idea…how hard"

As the two shared a small laugh, Kid felt a small surge of courage within his chest.

"Y-you know, besides Patty being an evil genius, you really are a wonderful sister"

Liz smiled at this, "Not to bash on your Dad, but I know you'll better than him when it's your turn to be Lord Death"

"…really?"

"Do doubt in my mind!" her smile couldn't get any bigger, it was contagious, soon the ends of his lips were curling upward and words slipped out.

"You have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen"

He wasn't sure what was more surprising, the fact that it slipped out by accident or that she seemed to have been waiting for it.

Liz smiled, almost feeling more at ease now that she knew how he felt, lifted a hand to gently brush his bangs out of his face.

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen"

Despite the annoyance, awkward and overall absurdity of the situation, it worked.

Kid caught her hand and held it in a firm yet gentle manner as the two were stuck in an eye lock.

"I'm sorry it took Patty to lock us in a small closet for me to tell you, I'm such garbage" he sighed sadly, gently caressing her hand absent mindedly.

"Shut up and come here" with that, no more was needed to be said, with her free hand she grasped his tie and yanked him forward, his lips crashing into hers.

For a moment, the two completely forgot that they were trapped or inside a small closet.

With her arms around his neck and his arms on her waist, it was like they weren't close enough.

They had also seem to have forgotten that they had an audience as well.

"That's better!" Patty smiled big at their progress and clapped.

But there was no response, no continuation, no retort, no yelling or screaming.

"…hello?"

Nothing but silence.

Patty would not stand for this," Hey! Silent treatment not allowed!" she yelled, shaking her fist as she stomped over to the closet, unlocked it and ripped it open without warning, letting gravity take hold of the two within.

There was only brief seconds where Patty could clearly see the two in a lip lock before they even realized that they were falling.

"GYAH!" Liz fell flat on her back with Kid landing right on top of her though his forehead smacked against the floor beside her.

"Ow…" the two remained still for a moment, groaning in pain before realizing that they were free and that the mastermind was just a few feet away.

Patty's jaw was open and eyes gleaming with nothing but pure joy knowing that her crazy plan had worked beautifully, "Whoa, were you two…"

Liz looked up, pointed at her sister and screamed, "YOU! DEAD. NOW"

"Patty wins! Patty wins!" she cried out and giggled like a madman as she took off with her snacks and stuffed giraffe accomplice.

Kid groaned in pain, holding his forehead as he rolled off Liz, gently asking, "Are you ok?"

She laughed, sitting up on her elbow and rubbing the back of her head, in no hurry to chase after her sister…yet, "Never better actually"

He lifted his hand just enough to look up at her, she was watching him.

For the first time that evening, there was a comfortable silence between the two.

The pain slowly began to disappear, just enough to let Kid sit up and drop his hand, his mouth opened but nothing came out.

"…Liz…I…I…"

What more was there to be said that wasn't already explained inside?

She waited.

"…Do you want to go back in the closet?"

* * *

><p>Inspired by Gin-Kyo on Deviantart. You'll know it when you find it :3<p>

~Swd


End file.
